The present invention relates generally to munitions and particularly to control of propellants of projectiles. More particularly, the invention pertains to control of propellants to effect greater performance of projectiles under adverse environmental conditions.
Projectile munitions have varied performance dependent on environmental temperatures. Propellants of the munitions typically provide high performance under high ambient temperatures. Under cold conditions such munitions exhibit low performance due to the slower burn rate or degradation of propellants. To increase performance of cold munitions, the temperature of propellants may be increased. However, such heated munitions may be dangerous if designed for maximum performance under colder environmental conditions. So for reasons of safety of firing crews and of avoiding excessive stress on firing mechanisms, most munitions are designed for high ambient temperatures. Such design results in low performance munitions at medium or low temperature climatic conditions. One ad hoc solution has been to warm up munitions in such environments. However, combatant conditions afford little luxury in maintaining munitions at a desirable temperature. Such techniques are hazardous and cumbersome. The related art does not afford direct solution to the problems associated with cold munitions.